stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman's World
Stickman's World is a upcoming MMORPG. It features worlds from the series, villians from the series, Heroes from the series, and many more. Characters (Guides) Stickman (Leader. Guide Description; Help Stickman Defeat the New Threat!) Jewel (Tutorial and one of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Jewel restore rio with your powers!) Cynder (One of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Cynder regain her reputation and go down the path of good!) Celestia (One of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Celestia discover the lost treasures of the unknown universe beyond!) Flashwing (One of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Flashwing and her passion for fighting!) Jade Flashwing (Beta Only) Ancient Stickman (Time Travel event only) Luigi (One of the Main Guides. Guide Description; Help Luigi fend off the ghosts in evershade valley with your all new ultra sucker poultergust!) Characters and NPCs Cadence (Sidekick Shop.) Hugo (Mission Selector, Stickman HQ Customization shop.) Baron Typhonus (Power Selector.) Shurow (Move Selector) Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon missions (Will be available after the Luigi's Mansion update.) ) Mata Nui (Gear) More to be announced soon Description A new threat arises in the Cartoon Universe! Join Stickman and his friends as they battle this new threat in this all new MMORPG! Hang out with friends! Check weekly updates! Learn more about the cast of the Stickman Series, and even fight beside them too! Command your own Stickman HQ and many more! Will you fight beside the Stickman Force and defeat this new threat with Stickman? Storyline missions The First Love (Right after you complete the tutorial shall you start this immidently to get familiar with the controls, learn about sidekicks, and more.) Option Motion (Learn about the Game options) BIO Geology (Find Jewel, Cynder, Celestia and Flashwing's flowers in the BIO Sphere) Stickman's Epic April Fools Adventure (April Fools update. This is not an april fools joke.) Dance-off Showdown (Coming 2015.) A Gemy Canterlot Wedding (Yep, this is the recent wedding. You have to, no wait. Must, defend Stickman while they are getting to become one.) The Core of Light (You must try and repair the core of light in the Cloud Lands.) Bosses *Darkitect (Stickman tells you about his battle with his brother, and you do the flashback Stickman said) *Captain Vladimir (He ambushes you at crop circle square when you try to get the Shards of the Stickman Star Blade) * General Vladimir (an Upgraded verison of Vladimir, wich will chase you while you try to get the Tooth of the Star Tiger) *King Boo (When you go to the Stick City, he will follow you, and the only way you can defeat him, is by getting the Ultra Stick-Poltergust, wich you get when you do the mission; E. Gadd's Machines Problems) * Fake King Boo (if you go to King Boo's house of horror before you reach Level 15, You will fight a Fake King Boo) *Peno (Boss of the Maelstrom Stickman City) *Makuta as the Overlord (When you go find Stickman in the Rail Dimension, Overlord will ambush you, and will make Stromlings attack you, after you defeat him, he will escape, but with your hands empty, unless you use Boss Key. His reward for defeating him is 70 diamonds and 500 StickMoney.) *Dark Spyro (possesed) (When going to the Cloud islands, you will find Spyro as Dark Spyro, but possesed by the new evil) *Shuto (Stickman tells you about Shuto, a villian from Stickman Game Jumpers, And a flashback appears, meaning you must defeat him.) *Defero (The Final Boss of the whole MMORPG. You must face him after you get to level OVER NINE THOUSAND!, which is the max level cap.) *Watery fire ship (No, not the new evil. You must face this Monstroisity at the Ice Palace.) *Turbo (You must face this guy in a moving 2 racecar platformed level of Sugar Rush.) More Bosses as the game approaches! DLC Packs *Return of Captain Frigthbeard *King Boo: Illusions of Destruction *Rise of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Search for the Shattered Keys *The return of Sonic.Exe Announcements Expect the full game released this December. Expect the beta testing this october. A connection between this and The Dark Legacy: Warriors of Makuta MMO will be added some time in 2014-2015 DLCs will be released, Just not yet. The only known DLC to be released as of now is : The return of Captain Frightbeard Q&A Post your Questions about the MMORPG here, and i'll answer them! Worlds Stickman HQ (Hub, Where you go after you complete The First Love,and included: Club Penguin Wiki Update Notice Board, Stickman Force Wiki Update Notice Board, and many more.) Equestria (2nd Hub, and included: Sugarcube Corner, Canterlot Castle.) Rio (3rd Hub, Mission, Tutorial, and Included; Book Shop, Blu and Jewel's tree (You will do a mission here.) ) Your own Stickman HQ (Your own home, and world selector. You can actually walk around in it, and here are the features you have; Costume Closet, Starship Hangar (For those flying needs, if you'd like.) Bedroom (Regenerate chaos power, and hearts), Sidekick Rooms (When you unlock Sidekicks, each sidekick gets their own room.) Sword Selector (Unlocks after you defeat Defero.), Engineering room.)